


You’re Stupid

by NETHERW4RT



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Fluff, Gen, Hanging Out, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Not Beta Read, Swearing, Teasing, hi red ;), idk what else to tag lol, in a platonic way :), obviously, oh yeah also, sort of not really, theyre just best friends being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETHERW4RT/pseuds/NETHERW4RT
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo hang out.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	You’re Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cant_reach_the_countertop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_reach_the_countertop/gifts).



> not a ship fic, everything is platonic, just a reminder 👍 don’t be weird.
> 
> sorry it’s kind of short too
> 
> anyway this is for red u dumbass, thanks for being a shithead with me all the time lol /lh

“You’re stupid,” Tommy says abruptly, out of the blue. He’s leaning back into the bean bag on the floor, leg kicked up over his other knee and swaying in practiced habit. 

Tubbo takes a moment to register the words before his brow furrows and his nose scrunches. “That’s a bit rude,” he replies, shifting his grip on the honey-colored Nintendo Switch in his hands. “Any reason why?”

Tommy scoffs, the end of his breath sounding more like laughter than anything else; the soft click of his fingers against the buttons on his own ashy-grey Nintendo Switch become clearer to listening ears. Tubbo’s lips quirk upwards into a small smile as the blond speaks, “You just are.”

“But I haven’t done anything.”

“There’s no reason, Tubbo, I just needed to remind you that you’re a little bit stupid.”

“Only a little bit?” Tubbo asks, grinning. He presses closer to Tommy against the bean bag in an attempt at nudging him with his shoulder, but it only moves the fabric filled with loose beads. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Tommy sputters, gently whacking Tubbo across the back of his hand with the edge of his console. “You fucking suck.”

“Ow!” The brunet laughs despite the mild pain to his knuckles. “You’re a dickhead, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Tommy grins, “I do, actually. I think it’s my job as your best friend to constantly be on your ass about everything. Gotta annoy you somehow.”

“And _I’m_ the clingy one?”

Tommy falters for a moment and frowns; Tubbo knows he’s not truthfully hurt. “I am _not_ clingy,” he says, struggling to his feet. “Shitty bean bag. _You’re_ the clingy one, Tubbo! You invited me here. I bet you were just _dying_ to see me.”

The older snorts in laughter, settling into the warm indent that Tommy had left. If he wasn’t going to sit down, then Tubbo would simply take his place. His loss. “You accepted very eagerly, Tommy. I barely finished my sentence on call before you were all ‘absolutely, my good friend, I will be over right away, it’ll take less than five minutes.’ Isn’t that quite clingy of _you_?”

Just barely, almost indiscernible, Tommy’s cheeks turn pink. “I said that for you,” he says quickly, “because I know you’re clingy, Tubbo, so _obviously_ I have to cater to your needs. That also happens to be one of my jobs as your best friend.”

“You're very keen on calling yourself my best friend.”

“Am I not?” His tone falls.

Tubbo’s smile softens in response, forefingers tapping rhythmically on the top buttons of his console. “You are.”

“Then I don’t see the problem,” Tommy starts again, regaining ground as what looks to be relief washes over him.

“There’s no problem,” Tubbo adds fondly. “It just sounds like you need to remind yourself.”

“Are you fucking with me right now? Is that what this is?”

“What?”

Tommy nudges Tubbo with the side of his foot and after the latter scoots over, he falls back into the bean bag with a soft grunt. “You just want me to get angry at you, Tubbo. Is that it?”

“I don’t see what you mean, Tommy.” Tubbo sighs and leans his head back into the bean bag, staring at the ceiling. The soft chime of music emitting from the video game they were playing earlier fills the silence for a mere moment.

“Because you know you’re my best friend,” the blond says. “You’re shittier than I am.”

“I don’t mean to be.”

“I know. I’m not mad. I was joking, Big Man.”

Tubbo hums and picks his head up again, meeting Tommy’s large and honest blue eyes. “You’re my best friend, Tommy, you’ll always be my best friend.”

“I know,” Tommy repeats, but his smile is a bit wider and his eyes shimmer a bit more.

“You’re shit at video games, though.”

“Wh—oh, fuck you! I can kick your ass in Minecraft any day.”

“Not every game works like Minecraft, dickhead.”

Tommy scoffs again and rolls his eyes, shoving at the Switch in Tubbo’s hands. “I’m gonna screw up all your progress,” he threatens, words tangled with laughter.

“No!” Tubbo shrieks, doing his best to hold the console up and away from Tommy, but his stupidly long arms can reach over him. The brunet opts to lean away instead, almost falling off the rolled-over edge of the bean bag. “Fuck off, Tommy, it’s been _three hours_!”

“And what? You haven’t saved in three whole hours?” Tommy bellows with even more laughter, pushing against Tubbo’s side as he rolls flat onto the floor and groans in a mixture of pain and annoyance. 

“I forgot,” Tubbo grumbles, reaching back with one hand to smooth out his shirt, which had now bunched up uncomfortably around his waist. “I’m saving now, I’m saving now.”

“You’re stupid,” the younger reiterates; Tubbo can practically see the stupid grin on his face, even with his eyes glued to the console screen.

He groans and resists the urge to roll his eyes. “You said that already.”


End file.
